


My Love

by KeijiBokuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou Fluff, Bokuto is a good boyfriend, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Koutarou Bokuto/Keiji Akaashi - Freeform, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeijiBokuto/pseuds/KeijiBokuto
Summary: Akaashi is having a restless night. But of course, Bokuto is always there to help.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work on AO3! I plan to mostly just do Bokuaka, theyre the main reason I started writing these lol.

Akaashi was restless, he was tossing and turning all night, he needed something or rather someone. Akaashi threw his duvet from over him and onto the floor grabbed his phone then made his way to his closet, he didn’t want to wake his oh so lovely boyfriend just because he couldn’t sleep. When he made it to the closet he dug for something specific, “where is it”, Akaashi slightly whined, he was already having a rough night. He just wanted his boyfriend’s hoodie, was that too much to ask for? “Found it!” he silently cheered, he threw on the yellow owl hoodie that was covered in a generous amount of his boyfriend’s cologne. He was sure he would be able to sleep now. Well.. he thought.   
It was now 3 am, he was still restless, he needed something.. More. He gave up, he was going to at least text him and hope for the best. Admitting defeat, he grabbed his phone, 

>“Hey, are you awake?”.

He didn’t have to wait long for a response surprisingly. Akaashi wasn’t surprised by the quick response, he was rather surprised that he was still awake. Bokuto has the sleep schedule of an elementary schooler, why is he awake at this hour?

>“I am!!! Why’re you still awake Gamshi? What’s wrong???”.   
Holy shit he’s so cute, Akaashi thought.  
> “Nothing is wrong Bokuto-san, I’m just having some trouble sleeping :((“. 

Now, you’d think Akaashi wouldn’t be the type to be needy. However, Bokuto would say otherwise, ever since the beginning of their relationship Akaashi quickly made it obvious how much he loved and craved Bokuto’s attention and his kisses, of course. He’s just better at keeping it hidden. 

>“Do you want me to come over, my love? I’d be more than happy to! We can cuddle and maybe watch a movie?? How does that sound, Ji?” Bokuto responded.   
Oh, how Akaashi loved when he’d call him his love.  
>“I don’t wanna bother you though, Kouta”   
>“Ji!! You’re not a bother!!! I’m feeling pretty restless myself! I’m on my way, don”t worry about it my love!” 

Akaashi didn’t know what he did so great in the past life to deserve this man. 

Akaashi heard a light knock on his window, he hurried and went to it. He could feel the cold air from outside, he was hoping Bokuto was in the right attire for the weather. When he opened the window Bokuto rolled in. He was only wearing a simple light hoodie, not a good choice for snow, but really Akaashi could care less at the moment. When Bokuto got to his feet Akaashi tackled him, jumping on him and hooking his feet around Bokuto's waist. "Well, someone missed me." Bokuto said, smirking while holding Akaashi by his thighs. A simple act, but it made Akaashi's heart flutter. "Oh hush" Akaashi said, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. When they pulled away Bokuto led them to Akaashi's bed, placing Akaashi gently on the bed. When Akaashi refused to let go Bokuto chuckled and hugged Akaashi turning them on their sides and pulling a blanket over them. Akaashi felt so much better now that his boyfriend was by him. They both exchanged sleepy kisses until Bokuto broke the silence, "I love you Ji. So much so much." Akaashi looked at his boyfriend, Bokuto's face was a look of pure adoration. Akaashi smiled lovingly, "I love you too Kouta, I don't know what'd I do without you. Never leave me" Akaashi said giving Bokuto a peck on the lips, then pulling away to look at him. "I'd never ever leave you. Unless it's what you wish. Until that I'm staying right here." Bokuto said covering Akaashi's face with ticklish kisses. Giggling Akaashi said "I never want you to leave me, never ever." "Good". "We should get to bed, we have practice tomorrow." Bokuto said. "I don't like it when you're reasonable" Bokuto chuckled at that. "One more kiss?" Akaashi said pushing out his lips. Giggling Bokuto answered, "of course".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
